kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Rendezvous (group)
| sns = }} Rendezvous (랑데뷰) was a four-member pre-debut girl group under Parksal Company. History '2018-2019: Pre-debut' On October 3, 2018, Parksal Company introduced the 'Rendezvous Project'. Through this project, a couple of the company's trainees would show their progress in training by releasing dance and vocal covers. Fans would be able to vote for the girls they wanted in the final line-up of Rendezvous, which would be revealed on December 19, 2018.Allkpop: Rendezvous Introduce New Possible Member! The company released trainees' profiles one by one. A total of six trainees were introduced: Lily, Suri, Seulgi, Sieun, Younseo, and Jenna. Out of the six, Suri, Seulgi, and Younseo made it into the final line-up and were set to debut on July 7, 2019, with their debut single to be released a day later on July 8.V-SQUARE audition page: Project rundown Though the company did reveal they were planning on maybe adding more members later on.Allkpop: Rendezvous meet up with new member Ring Yi On February 12, 2019, Parksal Company revealed that member Younseo had decided to leave the group due to personal circumstances. She had already been absent from group activities for a month prior. Rendezvous was then joined by Lingyi, who the V-SQUARE audition Parksal Company held in December 2018. On February 19, a new member was introduced: Mary (who then still went by her birthname Kyunghye).Allkpop: Rendezvous add a new member to their line-up At some point, Mary left the group as well. The company never released a statement on her departure, but did state line-up problems as the reason they were postponing the July 7 debut. To compensate the fans a little bit, Parksal revealed Rendezvous would release one of the songs on their debut album in August. On that day, August 7, they would also reveal their official debut date.Rendezvous on Twitter: Announcement of delay of debut On July 11, Rendezvous introduced their final member: Seunghee.Rendezvous on Instagram: 랑데뷰 라스트 멤버 승희!! On the group's profile on Parksal's homepage, it was announced the group would be making their debut on October 3, 2019.Parksal homepage: Rendezvous profile However, October 3 rolled around and the group did not reveal any debut plans. They were supposed to make their debut with the single "Q" in November of 2019Rendezvous on Instagram: 안녕하세요, 여러분~, but the group was announced to have disbanded on December 6, 2019,Rendezvous on Twitter: Hello, this is rendezvous. after three of the four members opened up personal Instagram accounts and Lingyi posted on Instagram that she was looking at a new beginning in early November.Lingyi on Instagram: It’s a new beginning, again. 'Aftermath' Parksal stated they would focus on the only remaining member, Seulgi, and debut her solo. Members Discography Digital singles * "Summer Paradise" (pre-debut) (2019) Trivia * Suri was a former member of AMOR. * Sieun was a former member of Ramisu. References Gallery 'Promotional' Rendezvous group profile photo.png|Profile picture (with Mary) 'Miscellaneous' Rendezvous logo.png|Group logo Rendezvous group logo (2).png|Group logo (2) Official links * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:Pre-debut groups Category:2019 disbandments Category:Parksal Company Category:Rendezvous (group)